


Let Her Go

by bubblegumharleyquinn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Why Did I Write This?, i wrote this at 3am when i was feeling alot and ended up with this, just major angst for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumharleyquinn/pseuds/bubblegumharleyquinn
Summary: “What’s the worst dream you’ve ever had, Peter?”“....Uh..I don’t know….I’ve had so many..”“ Bad dreams, you mean?”“ Yeah..”In which Peter is forced to conjor up a terrible nightmare, resulting in him thinking of a scenario similar to Gwen Stacy's death in The Amazing Spiderman 2. But in this story, it's not Gwen; Instead it's Michelle.





	Let Her Go

**Author's Note:**

> / Okay so this isn't my best work yall i wrote this a 3am a few months ago when i was feeling Majorly Angsty™ but??? i'm also quite proud of it. So I hope this makes you as sad as my good friend Pine AKA @ here-be-spideychelle.tumblr.com when he read this lol. Also stay tuned for more of my stuff to come! The title of this fic was also inspired by the track during Gwen's death scene from the ASM2 soundtrack

_ “What’s the worst dream you’ve ever had, Peter?” _

_ “....Uh..I don’t know….I’ve had so many..” _

_ “ Bad dreams, you mean?” _

_ “ Yeah..” _

_ “ Now, I want you to close your eyes and try to think of the worst dream your mind can imagine..”  _

  
  


It turns out just like one of those stupid nightmares that he used to have, the ones involving Vulture, complete with his swooping wings and signature sadistic smile. Only this time it’s not just a hazy half-hearted mess- it feels more horrifyingly real; much more serious than the previous dream-fights he’d had. Right now, he’s standing on a weak platform of cogs on the inside of a clock tower; fists balled up and waiting for the swoop of metal to abruptly lunge at him and sweep him off his feet, just like the usual dreams. It’s nearly getting to the part that Peter hates the most; the part where everything is closing in and all he can see is Toom’s face looming over him and he just feels so small and  _ helpless  _ \- he’s trying to fight back as best as he can but it’s too late and he can already feel the edge of the platform on his back meaning that it’s only a matter of time before he’s history. 

Peter closes his eyes and waits for those horrible twenty or so seconds where everything hazes over, where he wakes up in the darkness of his room with tears streaming down his cheeks and a tightness in his chest.

 

Except this time it doesn’t. What happens instead is far, far worse. 

 

From down below, he hears a distressed voice shout his name. “ _ Peter  _ ! Please!” He hopes to God that this time it isn’t May again. Peter just manages to look over his shoulder to see none other than a terrified Michelle, hanging onto one of his webs that is suspended from between two exposed cogs just below him. He was surprised to see MJ as she’d never made an appearance in these nightmares before, but here she was, holding desperately onto a fragile string and if he didn’t save her in time  _ of course _ it would all be over.

_ That’s it. This ends now.  _ In every one of these awful dreams he’s had he NEVER is he able to save the person he needs to protect. When it all comes down to one thing, this is his worst fear. His worst fear that is now it’s probably going to happen AGAIN unless he actually does something about it , unless he really and truly  _ tries _ .

 

“ Don’t worry MJ, I’m going to catch you, I  _ promise _ ” 

 

So he does try  - he hangs on to one of Vulture’s broken wings and tries to web him down. Suddenly the cog platform they were standing on gives way and both of them end up onto the weaker one below - Michelle’s platform. Now the hazy feeling is starting to wash over him as he fights, but he pushes himself to just keep trying for  _ just a few more seconds _ , because then soon the worst of will all be  **over** . With one last push he slams Toom’s against the platform; and for three  _ sweet _ seconds Peter  _ really _ feels it, he feels a delicious sparkle of hope and victory……. ..Until he senses the front of the cog platform start to give way and the strand of web breaks as he hears the echo of MJ’s scream..

 

From then on everything feels like slow motion. Peter dives over the platform, arm outstretched and shooting a single strand of webbing; a hand desperately reaching out to her below. MJ’s Curly brown hair and skirts billow around her as she falls, save for the extra cogs and metal that fall with her. It’s her _ face _ as she falls, a face painted with nothing but  wide-eyed shock and helplessness, that Peter knows ,regardless of it being a dream, will haunt him forever. 

 

_ I promised I’ll catch you MJ.  _

 

He feels the strand of web latch onto her chest before she hits the ground, springing her back up very slightly, almost like a yo-yo, before a gruesome sounding snap comes from down below. Jumping down to investigate, it was now being displayed why this dream had felt sickeningly different to the last ones. There, in front of him was michelle quietly suspended in front of him, head tilted back, eyes  **shut** . 

 

_ Oh no. Oh no oh no ohno ohnnoh ohnonohonhnonohn no -- _

 

“MJ! MJ! Stay with me MJ!” He yells, rushing over to her before cradling her close. No response. He traces a finger over her smooth skin as the hot, frustrated tears start to spurt out of his eyes, 

“  _ C’mon _ MJ, you  _ gotta _ stay with me! Please! MJ!” The yells now turn to broken sobs as he runs his hands over her perfect features; her beautiful eyes now closed. No emotion. No nothing. “ **_MJ_ ** ! M…..J…..please  _ don’t _ -”

A drop of blood starts to trickle out of her right nostril, and that’s it. That’s when he finally shatters.That’s when he’s cursing his mind for actually being able to conjure up something so  _ disgustingly _ brutal as this. Stroking her curls and kissing her forehead, Peter continues to hold her lifeless body close, until everything eventually fades to black.


End file.
